


Texts From Her Ex

by Agent_Simmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Cute, Drunkenness, Fluff, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Simmons/pseuds/Agent_Simmons
Summary: Jemma is Bobbi's ex- and when she accidentally drunk texts her, things get a little confusing for the both of them.





	Texts From Her Ex

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MadeForYouMcuShips](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MadeForYouMcuShips) collection. 



> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of self-harm, please do not read if easily triggered by this.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> After about 6 months being broken up and almost no contact between the two, Bobbi receives a drunk text from her ex, Jemma, at around 11pm though instead of being a crappy person about it, she does something about the poor drunk scientist.

TRIGGER WARNING: Again, just a warning- this does have mentions of self harm, please do not read if easily triggered.

Bobbi was relaxing at Lance’s house, per usual on a Friday night, though they were sort of in the middle of an argument and he stormed out about two hours ago. Bobbi had since then cooled down and was reading a book on the couch. Some nights he never came back, which upset her, or he came back drunk which was worse to her. She glanced over at her phone on the coffee table; no one had texted her, including Hunter. She figured he started cheating on her again, that would eventually lead to their break-up; considering Bobbi had just broken up with Jemma six months ago, she knew that would hurt and affect her in a pretty bad way. She had tried to stop cutting after getting back together with Lance, but it really wasn’t working with him always getting into an argument with her. Quickly focusing her attention back to her book, Bobbi got buried nose deep, blocking out the rest of the world. She totally missed the text that lit up her phone around 11:01, 40 minutes later Bobbi looked up, seeing another text. They both shocked her out of her mind considering they were both from Jemma;  
“Hey ;)” was all the first text said, but the one after that got a bit flirtatious “Cutie? Are you okay? Why are you ignoring me :(” Bobbi immediately picked up her phone, setting down the book she was so eagerly reading earlier, her attention completely focused on her phone. Bobbi sat for a minute before being able to construct a response.  
“Hi… what’s up, sorry I was asleep.” She sent, lying because she didn’t want to drag Jemma into her problems. Jemma didn’t reply for a bit, but then she did and her response worried Bobbi.  
“Nice mind if I join you? ;)” Jemma had sent, Bobbi immediately knew what was going on, Jemma was drunk, and most likely alone.   
“Jem, where are you?” Bobbi sent, though she never received a response; she remembered that she had a tracker on Jemma’s phone still from when they had been dating. Grabbing her jacket and her car keys, Bobbi quickly went out and started driving to the bar Jemma was at, though the thing was; they lived about an hour away from each other. Bobbi must have missed Jemma a lot to be doing that, she sped a bit at some points of the road, making it there in about 40 minutes.   
Jemma was in the back of the bar, at the counter, flirting up the bar tender that seemed to be edging her on. Something about that sight pissed Bobbi off; she headed back, quickly barging into their conversation.  
“Bobbi!” Jemma said, a bit too enthusiastically and she definitely had been drinking /a lot/.  
“Oh my god, Jemma how many drinks have you had?” Bobbi asked out of habit, though the way Jemma looked at her, she knew she was too drunk to remember. Dismissing the bar tender who was forcing another drink into her hand, she picked Jemma up, helping her walk out to Bobbi’s car; she was not letting Jemma drive home, not like that. Bobbi got in the driver’s seat and drove back to her house; she didn’t leave anything at Lance’s so she figured she wouldn’t deal with him for the rest of the night. It felt like habit for Bobbi to lead Jemma through her house and back to her room. She helped Jemma sit, removing her shoes and having her lay down, she was asleep within minutes. Bobbi felt her heart skip a beat, she didn’t realize how much she had missed Jemma though she wasn’t going to try and make it up to her at that point in time. She went to her bathroom, grabbing some Advil and a glass of water; Jemma would need it in the morning. Looking at the small girl asleep in her bed she made sure she was covered, and then gently placed a kiss on her forehead, grabbing a blanket and heading out to her living room to fall asleep on her couch.  
Jemma woke up the next morning; she felt sick as a dog, couldn’t remember anything, and immediately got up and ran to the bathroom. After she finally finished throwing up, she realized she wasn’t in her house, actually she did know the house, but was shocked to be there. She took the Advil that was out for her then headed out to the living room, seeing Bobbi was passed out on her couch. Jemma felt sick again, running back to the room and grabbing her phone, she glanced at her texts, realizing what she had done. Bobbi woke up a few minutes after Jemma, standing up and going to check on her.   
“Oh, you’re awake…” Bobbie said, entering her room and seeing a pretty hung over Jemma. Bobbi approached her, “I wanted you to be in a safe place last night… after I realized what was happening I um… Never mind.” She finished, blushing and looking down. Jemma shook her head,   
“Thank you for that, Bobbi.” She said, starting to pack her things. “I should go.” She said, but felt extremely sick again, Bobbi rushed into the bathroom after Jemma, holding her hair back and explaining the situation.  
“Well, actually, your car is still at the bar, but yeah I’ll drive you over…” Bobbi let her voice trail off as Jemma glanced up at her with grateful eyes. She felt a knot form in her stomach, glancing up at her counter where a razor blade had been left out. Jemma must have followed Bobbi’s gaze,   
“You started cutting again- didn’t you?” she said quietly, looking down and feeling guilty. “I- Bobbi… I’m sorry.” She stuttered. Jemma quickly wrapped her arms around Bobbi, who was shocked, but hugged her back. “I miss you.” Jemma whispered, which shocked Bobbi even more. She looked at Jemma, quickly turning her head and kissing her, it didn’t feel forced, like it usually did with Lance.  
Jemma pulled away, looking at Bobbi with her mouth slightly hanging open, a million thoughts were running through her head.   
“I think our breakup was a mistake.” Bobbi suddenly whispered, pursing her lips, Jemma nodded in agreement, “-but there is a problem… Lance.” She finished, frowning, Jemma suddenly kissed Bobbi again.  
“We’ll figure it out.” She whispered against Bobbi’s lips, kissing her passionately. Bobbi nodded slightly, she pulled Jemma closer, suddenly her thoughts were clouded with her, and everything that had happened within the past 6 months disappeared.  
“I need you.” Bobbi said all of a sudden and Jemma nodded,  
“Me too.” She agreed, burying her face in Bobbi’s neck. She ran her hands down her arms, making Bobbi wince slightly. Jemma picked up her arm, gently kissing it, and looking back up at the older woman.  
“Please don’t torture yourself… I need you- I can’t lose you again.” She said in a partial whisper. Bobbi frowned, nodding; Jemma suddenly brought her hand up to Bobbi’s cheek, gently cupping it.   
“You are beautiful. And I am sorry I left you- making you do this again- We’ll get through this together, okay?” she said sadly. Bobbi met Jemma’s gaze and nodded, she knew she would need time to heal, but hopefully with Jemma’s help, she’d be able to get over it.


End file.
